Summer at the Holiday House
by One Direction 101
Summary: Kira is spending time at her half-brother, Liam Payne's holiday house with the other members of One Direction. With an over-protective brother and a crush on Zayn Malik, who may or may not like her the same way back, will she be able to have the summer holiday that she has always dreamt about? (I did have this story uploaded, but deleted it. So I put it up again :D)
1. Chapter 1

**Kira P.O.V**

I was on the train, on my way to my half brother, Liam Payne's holiday house on the coast. I was so excited. He did say the other guys would be there, but I didn't mind one bit. I was going to spend my summer holidays with One Direction, the hottest boy band in the world.

Liam said that he was going to pick me up, whether with the others I didn't know. I wouldn't be surprised if he had already given them the 'don't go for her, she's my sister' speech. He was protective that way. I'm not saying it wasn't a bad thing, but sometimes (which means pretty much all the time), he over does it. I mean, I understand why he does it, but he could try and maybe back off once in a while. Besides, I was seventeen after all.

The train finally got to the station. Through the window, I could see Liam on the platform. He saw me and smiled and waved at me. I stood up, grabbed my suitcase and handbag and made my way out to the platform. Barely one second went by and Liam was already pulling me into a tight bear hug.

"It's so nice to see you," he exclaimed and then let me go and grabbed my suitcase off me.

"It's nice to see you too Liam," I said and smiled at him.

It had been over a year since I had seen him. I had been so busy with school and he had been busy with the band, we didn't even get time to call each other up and just talk. I had half hoped that the other boys would come along to meet me, but it was nice travelling to the house with just the two of us just hanging out.

**Liam P.O.V**

It was great seeing Kira again. I had been looking forward to this holiday for such a long time and her being able to come was just icing on the cake. I just hope the boys weren't making a mess back at the house. It had been picture perfect when I had left for the station.

"So, got any holiday homework or study to do?" I asked

"No, of course not," she answered as if that was the most stupid question in the world. She turned and smiled at me, "I'm all clear for the most amazing, fun filled holiday ever."

"Well, okay then. I was just checking," I said with a smile. We both then started laughing for no reason what so ever. She was so happy and cheerful; I just hoped she'd stay that way for the rest of the holidays.

**Kira P.O.V**

After about twenty minutes of driving with laughing and talking the whole way, we finally got to the house. When Liam had said the house was big, he wasn't kidding. It was a huge two story house on top of a small hill. As we drove up the hill, I could see the ocean with the sun reflecting off it. It was absolutely beautiful, one of the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

Liam smiled and asked, "So what do you think?"

"I think it's absolutely incredible, the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"I'm glad you like it."

Liam parked the car just outside the house. Out the front was a small porch with a bench on the left side. On either sides were to large windows. The front door was a double door. It was rather impressive, although I would expect nothing less from Liam.

Liam grabbed my suitcase and handbag and we both walked up the two little steps to the front door. Liam put my suitcase and handbag carefully on the porch and tried to open the door. It was locked. Liam looked confused and tried again. It still wouldn't open. I watched him as he searched his pocket and he cursed under this breath. He then banged on the door and yelled, "Okay guys, very funny. Open up please."

"Maybe they went to the beach and locked the door," I suggested.

"They had better not have. I asked them to stay in the house until we got back." He seemed angry and annoyed now.

"How about we go around the back and..."

"No," Liam said, cutting me off, "you stay here with your stuff and keep on knocking on the door or something. I'll go around the back just in case they planned a prank or something stupid like that."

He quickly turned and head around to the back or the house. Typical Liam, leaving me here and he go adventuring.

**Liam P.O.V**

I wasn't happy at all. I had pacifically asked them not to do anything stupid when Kira first comes here, but as usual they didn't listen. What the hell are they up to? Trying to scare us, or throw food at us or something silly like that. Well, I wasn't going to let that happen, especially not to Kira when she has just got here.

I finally got to the end of the house and carefully looked around the corner. Nothing was out of place and I couldn't see anywhere where they could possibly be hiding. So I slowly and carefully stepped out and went to the edge of the cliff, where there was a path going all the way down to the beach. I tried to see if they were down there, but I couldn't see them, so I turned back to see the back of the house.

I then noticed that one of the windows was slightly open, so I carefully walked over and hid under it. One of the boys was probably on the other side, so I had to be careful. I carefully stood and looked through the window. It was the window to the kitchen, and it didn't look like anyone was there so I carefully open the window and climbed through it into the house.

**Kira P.O.V**

"Hello," I yelled, "is anybody there?" I was now too getting annoyed. I tired knocking and slamming on the door. I even thought of picking the lock, but if Liam caught me doing that would kill me for sure.

I turned around and tried to see if there was any indication that there was a second car somewhere. I knew Louis and Harry could drive, but why would leaving without leaving an indication that they had left. That would be stupid and just plain mean, since that Liam had said that they had better have left.

Suddenly I heard a crick behind me which made me jump. I turned to find that the door was open, but nobody was standing there. Creepy much, I thought.

I decided to grab my bags and take them inside. I placed them down just inside the door and closed the door carefully behind me. The front hall was surprisingly small, with the stairs on the left and a small hallway heading all the way down to the kitchen. On the right was the door to the lounge room and on the left, just in front where the stairs were was a door that said the word 'study' on it. I decided to go down the hallway first, hoping to no one would come out of now where and scare me.

"Hello," I said again, "It's me, Kira, Liam's sister. I know somebody's here. I know that the door was locked from the outside. I'm not stupid."

I heard a noise, like a bang from the stairs. I ran back to the front door, found that my bags were still there, and then looked up the stairs. Nobody was there. I hesitated. Either I go upstairs on my own, I get scared to death or stay down stair and try and find Liam. I decided to take the second option as I heard a loud thud and a 'oh shit' coming from the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kira P.O.V**

I run into the kitchen just in time to see Liam get up from the floor. He looked at me in surprise.

"How the hell did you get in?" he asked me surprisingly.

"Somebody opened the door," I explained, "and most likely went upstairs because I could hear noises coming from up there."

Liam rubbed his arm and said apologetically, "Sorry this is happening. You must be pretty annoyed."

"Well, I was. But now I think I find it kind of funny, especially with you falling through the window."

"I didn't fall," he said in defence, "I just... lost my footing coming through that's all."

"Okay, whatever you say Liam." I smiled at him. Then there was a huge bang, crash and a 'fuck' coming from the stairs. Both Liam and I ran to the bottom of the stairs to find Zayn lying on the floor. He had obviously fallen down the stairs, but how I don't know.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" I asked as I ran over to help Zayn up.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said as he slowly got up, "I just got pushed..." Zayn stopped in mid sentence and stared at me. I stared back. It was the first time I had seen him in a long time, about a year or so. Nobody else knew, but I had a big crush on him. Not just one of those fan girl ones, a real one. I felt like I could stare into those deep, brown eyes for the rest of my life, but then I suddenly snapped myself back into reality when he smiled and said, "It's nice to see you again Kira."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. I was finally able to stumble out, "Yeah... nice to see you too Zayn." I felt like I had just totally humiliated myself in front of Zayn, in front of everyone for that matter. I felt myself go red.

But Liam luckily stole the limelight when he yelled, "What the yell were you guys thinking, locking us out of the house. I mean, really?"

"Oh, relax Liam; we were only having a little fun. God sometimes you sound like Paul." I turned just in time to see Louis coming down the stairs. He had the biggest smirk on his face, that cheeky smirk he always had when he was up to no good. Liam crossed his arms and shook his head.

I turned back to Zayn and asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he coughed, "I just... came down the stairs to... greet you and to...," he stumbled and coughed again; "help you with your bags." I noticed Louis raised his eyebrow at Zayn. Zayn looked about at him and frowned at him. I figured that knowing good old Louis that he was most likely the one who pushed Zayn down the stairs. I decided that I would play along with what Zayn was saying.

"Oh, well that would be great," I said and smiled. He looked back at me and gave me a small smile, more to say thanks I think, but he had such a sweet smile.

**Zayn P.O.V**

As I turned to grab Kira's suitcase from the door I heard her ask him, "So which room is mine?"

"First door on the right," he replied.

I turned around just in time to see Kira give Louis a quick hug and ran up the stairs to hug Harry and Niall, who were sitting at the top of the stairs and then skip down the hallway to her room. When she was out of site, they all turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked

"_I just came down the stairs to greet you and to help you with your bags,"_ Louis mimicked at me, "lamest excuse I have ever heard."

"Oh shut up," I said frustrated, "if you hadn't pushed me down the stairs, I won't have had to make up that lame excuse."

"So, you won't have had helped her with her bags then?" Liam asked raising his eyebrow at me. Harry and Niall both smirked and laughed.

"Well, yes I would have helped her, but I won't have looked like a complete idiot about it."

They just laughed at me, and then Louis added, "Either way, I think you would have still looked like an idiot." I stuck my middle finger at him and walked up the stairs. As I walked passed him, he gave me a small wink but I pretended not to notice. Niall and Harry both moved so I could get past and gave me a wink as well. All three of them suspected that I liked Kira and they were right, but I didn't want to tell them that.

I guess I didn't want to tell them because one Kira was Liam's sister and he was already protective of her as it was and two, I felt a little embarrassed about it. Not that Kira was the type of person you were embarrassed to like or anything, it just she was different. She wasn't like another girl I had liked before. She was different in a nice way.

I quickly followed Kira down the small hallway and stopped at the doorway to her room. I stood there for a moment, admiring her. She was standing at the huge window on the other side of the room. The way the light reflected off her light brown hair with highlights of blonde and her lightly tanned skin made her look like a goddess. Her blue eyes stood out the most, looking like shining sapphires. She looked grown up; mature, much more than she did over a year ago. She turned towards me and smiled. "You can come in."

I shook my head, getting myself back into reality and walked in. I put her suitcase at the end of the bed and walked over to where she was standing.

**Kira P.O.V**

I watched him as he put my bags at the end of the bed and then walking over to join me at the window.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?" I asked him as I turned back to the window. Through the window, I could see the beach. It was amazing, with the golden san with the sparkling blue sea and the sun high in the sky.

"Yes, it is a beautiful view," Zayn answered standing next to me looking out the window, "you know, Liam saved this room especially for you."

"Really?"

"Yep, he was all like _'nobody take this room, it's especially for Kira.'_" I laughed, knowing that Liam would do exactly that. I turned to look at him and asked, "So how has he been?"

"Stressed," he said truthfully, "he has wanted everything perfect just for you. We were all like _'stop stressing, she will love it,'_ but he was like _'no, everything has to be just right, just perfect. I will not have my own sister stay anywhere that is not perfect.'_" He turned to me and looked me right in the eyes. I felt shivers running right through me.

"Just for the record, it wasn't my idea to lock the door. It was Louis and Harry's idea. I told them it was a bad idea, but of course they just wanted another opportunity to get under Liam's skin." He looked at me with those eyes that made me melt on the inside. They were looking for a reply. Trying to act natural under his stare, I rolled my eyes.

"Why am I not surprised," I replied trying to sound like a normal human being. He laughed at that. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I loved his laugh. I loved everything little thing about him. He was the only guy I have ever known that affected me this way. I looked closely at him. He was biting his lip. He only ever does that when his nervous. Was he nervous around me?

Put that thought aside and smiled at him. He smiled back and walked over and hugged me. I felt my heart beating faster then it normally does. I hoped he didn't notice that. I hugged him back.

"It's really nice to see you," he whispered into my ear.

"Same here," I whispered back.

We broke apart then. There was a sudden moment where we just stood and looked at each other. It was almost liked we both expected the other to say something. Zayn broke the silence and said, "I should be getting back down stair and let you unpack."He turned to leave. He was almost at the door when I quickly said, "You can help me unpack." He turned back at he a little confused. I was confused myself. All I had to unpack was my large suitcase. I just didn't want him to leave, so I had to think quickly.

"Well," I explained, "I have a lot of stuff in this suitcase. It may look like your everyday large suitcase, but it does fit a lot of stuff in it. It's has all my stuff in it like my books, CDs, DVDs, clothes..." I felt my heart racing. I couldn't tell if he was paying it or not. I was relieved when he smiled back at me and walked over to where my suitcase was. I quickly walked over and put my suitcase on my bed and opened it. To my relief half the contents of the suitcase fell out onto the bed.

"Well, you do have a lot of stuff," Zayn commented.

"Yeah," I said, "see why I needed your help." He smiled at that. My heart skipped a beat, but I quickly grabbed some of my clothes and started to unpack.

**...**

After about an hour of us unpacking and having small conversations in-between, we were finally finished.

"Thanks for helping me unpack," I said as I hanged up my last t-shirt in the wardrobe.

"No worries," he answered as he put my copy of _Pride and Prejudice _on the little shelf just next to the bed. He stared at my books, almost admiring them. "You have an interesting range of books."

"Yes, well..." I stumbled, "I like old style books, books that are written a long time ago."

"Well, I like biographically books myself, but I guess I could give one of these books a go."

"So you would give Pride and Prejudice a go," I smirked.

"Why not, I may like it."

"Well, go on then." He looked at me confused.

"What?" he asked.

"You said you would give it a go. Well go on, take it."

He looked at it and picked it up and looked at it. "Well, if you insist."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. It was Niall. He looked from me to Zayn then back again and smiled. "Just thought I'd let you guys that dinner is down stairs." He gave a little smirk at Zayn then left. What was going on? First Zayn biting lip around me, know Niall giving Zayn little smirks. I ignored that thought and followed Zayn down the hallway and down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kira P.O.V**

Pizza. That's what we had for dinner. It was a complete wonderland of pizzas from Hawaiian to Vegetarian to Margarita. You name it, we had it. I have a feeling that Niall was involved with getting dinner.

We all sat together around the small round table in the kitchen. Liam seemed a bit more relaxed, which was great to see. The last thing I needed on this holiday was a serious and stressed out Liam.

"So, you all unpacked and settled in now?" Harry asked me as he picked up one slice of pizza.

"Yes," I answered, "all settled and ready for an awesome holiday."

"Cool. It's definitely going to be an awesome holiday." I nodded in agreement. I looked over to Louis, who was seating next to me, who was talking to Liam.

"Come on Liam, we watched _Toy Story_ last night."

"Exactly. We watched the first one; we still need to watch the other two."

"Seriously," Louis answered back, exasperated, "can't we watch something like..." he paused for a moment, "_Grease_."

"No," said Niall, "I mean I like it and everything, but we have watched it so many times."

"What about _Fight Club_?" Harry suggested.

"Definitely not," Liam said looking at me. I raised my eyebrows at him, but he rolled his eyes.

"How about _Click_?"

"I want to watch something different," Zayn put in, "what about _Scarface_?"

In between eating pizza, they still kept on arguing about movies. Them no noticing me, I got up, put my dishes in the sink and headed for the lounge room.

The lounge was rather big, with a large blue couch in the middle. On the wall on the left was a large flat screen T.V. Under that was a small shelf of DVDs. I walked over to look at them. In the background I could still hear the others arguing. God, they sounded like little kids fighting over nothing. I kneeled down to have a better look at the DVDs.

They had almost every movie you could think of. From horror theme to action to mystery, even romance. I laughed, thinking that maybe Harry had brought _Love Actually_ with him. I scanned the shelves, trying to find a movie I liked. I smiled when I saw that they had _Mean Girls_. I took it off the shelf and placed it on top of the shelf. Just under the T.V on a shelf on the wall was the DVD player. I turned it on and placed the DVD in the player. Putting the cover back on the shelf where I found it, I made my way back into the kitchen.

All five boys were still arguing. They were all talking over the top of one another. It was so loud I don't they could hear what they were saying themselves.

"Hey!" I yelled but they all ignored me. I tried again, but nothing. They were all still yelling. I rolled my eyes a whistled. Not many people know, but I whistle really loudly. So loud that the boys all stopped yelling and all looked at me.

"The movie has been chosen," I said matter a factly. They all looked at one another.

"What is it?" Niall asked.

"Well, you will all have to come to the lounge room and find out." I quickly turned and headed back into the lounge room.

**Zayn P.O.V **

As Kira left the room, we just sat there and looked at one another not really sure what to say.

"What do you think she has chosen?" Niall asked Liam.

"Well, to be honest I'm not sure. I guess we will all just have to go and find out." He stood up and started gathering up the dishes. I got up and helped him. The others just stood up and headed for the lounge room.

I grabbed the pizza boxes and carefully put them in them rubbish in the rubbish bin. I headed back to the table and collected the glasses and placed them on the bench next to where Liam had put the dirty plates. Just as I was about to head to the lounge room, Liam asked me, "Are you happy Kira is here?"

I looked back at him a little confused. He looked back at me with a serious expression on his face, wanting for an answer.

"Yes of course I am. Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know that's all. I just wanted you guys to feel that her being here was annoying or anything like that."

"I don't find her annoying. I'm actually really happy that she's here."

"Oh good, I'm happy to hear that." I watched him as he looked from the dishes on the bench to the skip and back again. "I'll do them later," he said to himself. Then the two of us made our way to the lounge room.

Kira was sitting on the couch in between Niall and Louis. Harry was sitting in front of Kira while she was playing with his hair.

"I wonder what would happen if we curled your hair even more than it already is," she pondered curiously.

"I know what will happen if you straighten it," Louis commented.

"Don't remind me," Harry stated. Louis and both started laughing. I walked over and sat on the floor next to Harry. Liam was just about to turn on the T.V when Niall suddenly piped up, "Wait, do we have any popcorn? We can't watch a movie without any popcorn." He jumped up and jogged, almost running into the kitchen. I quickly took the opportunity and took Niall's spot on the couch next to Kira. She looked at me and gave me a half smile, half confused expression. Louis looked over, giving me a wink and his cheeky smile.

Liam turned on the T.V and made an 'urgh_'_ sound. He looked over to Kira with an are you serious expression.

"What, you guys couldn't make up your mind. And besides, it's my first night here and so I have some right to choose what movie we watch."

"She has a point," Harry said looking at Liam. Liam rolled his eyes and made his way towards the couch. He pushed Louis over to make room for him on the couch, pushing Kira and I closer together. I could smell her perfume, a fruity kind of smell that suited her. I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach. I realised that I had never this close to her before. I just hoped that she didn't feel awkward being this close.

Niall came back from the kitchen carrying three large bowls of popcorn. "God Nialler, how much popcorn?" Liam was shocked.

"Well, I thought two people could share one." He walked over and gave Louis and Liam their bowl and gave one to Kira and me. He sat on the floor next to Harry.

"So how much of the popcorn will I actually get?" Harry asked. Niall shrugged and started eating the popcorn.

Liam pressed Play on the remote and the movie started.

I think the others got bored rather quickly, but all I could listen to was Kira silently listening quoting the movie word for word. I silent laughed to myself, wondering how many times she had actually watched this movie.

**...**

When the movie had finished, Liam quickly got up and turned it off.

"Well, I had better go do the dishes," Liam said grabbing the popcorn bowl's and walking into the kitchen.

"Finally, elbow room," Louis stretched his arms, pushing Kira closer to me. She ending up laying her head on my lap. She looked up at me, and then quickly got up, giving me an apologetic look. She then turned to Louis, playfully pushing him on the floor. Louis looked up at her a smiled his cheeky smile. He then tackled Harry, Niall then joining.

"You guys are such idiots," Kira laughed. Louis's head popped up.

"Why thank you Kira, what I lovely thing to say."

She shook her head and got up from the coach. She slowly stretched her arms out, and then put them down again.

"Well, I had better get a good night sleep, seeing that we are going surfing tomorrow."

"Surfing?!" Liam came over and stood in the door way. "Since when did anyone say anything about surfing?"

"I did, just now," Kira smiled and walked over to Liam and hugged him. "Well, goodnight then," she said giving Liam a kiss on the cheek and headed towards the stair and quickly went up them.

Liam stood there a little stunned. "Surfing," he whispered under his breath, and then said for the rest of us to hear, "but she didn't bring her surf board."

"She probably thought that you may have a spare," Niall said getting up from the floor.

"And you do, don't you?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but..."

"So there is no problem then," Louis added, "besides I have been looking forward to surf for a couple of days now." He got up, walked over to Liam and put his hand on his shoulder. "Let her surf, Liam. Anyway, she had been bragging about how much of a good surfer she is anyway, and, I don't think I would be alone in saying this, but I would like to see her walk the walk."

Liam thought for a minute "Yeah, your right." He smiled and headed back into the kitchen.

Louis looked over to me. "Hey Zayn, if you're lucky enough, Kira may be able to show you a thing or two about swimming. How about that?"

I rolled my eyes at him and hot up from the coach and headed for the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kira P.O.V**

As I slowly opened my eyes, I found myself leaning back on my pillows that I had set up the night before. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. I started to roll my shoulders back, finding them a bit sore. I must have slept on them funny. I noticed that I had my diary on my bed. I grabbed it and started to read the last paragraph I had written.

'I defiantly, 100%, positively know that I'm going to have an amazing summer here. Not only to spend time with Liam, but it also has given me a chance to get away from it all. To get away from the heart break, the regret and to stop asking myself the "what if" questions. I can start fresh, turn over a new leaf even. Maybe start to heal my heart probably, feeling the holes with a new love. Who knows, maybe that love would be from Zayn, that if he actually likes him the same way. God, deep down I hope he likes me the same way, I really do.'

Wow, I really did get emotional when I was tired. But it was all true. A lot had happened over the last six months or so. Liam knew, and because of that I feel as though he may be even more protective then he already is. But don't think he would have told the boys anything, not without him asking me first anyway.

I looked over and grabbed my phone from the bedside table. It was 9:15am. I wonder whether the others are up went? There is only one way to find out, I thought.

I closed and put away my diary quickly and headed for my bedroom door. I opened it and headed down the hallway. As I got to the top of the stairs, I heard the sound of food cooking. I quickly rushed down the stairs I headed for the kitchen.

"Hey what's cooking good...?" I stopped at the doorway of the kitchen. I was frozen, I couldn't move a muscle.

The cook turned around to reveal himself, but I already knew who it was. It was Zayn. He smiled to me. I felt my heart beat faster and I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach. I was wearing tracksuit pants that hung at his hips and he was shirtless.

"Well good morning."

I shook my head, trying to get back into reality. Think of something to say dofus, I thought franticly.

"Um... uh... good morning." I stumbled. Yeah, nice going idiot.

I moved to the bench and lent on it, trying to act as natural as possible. "I didn't expect you to be awake this early."

"I guess you have the right to say that," Zayn nodded in agreement, "but I thought it would be nice to make you some breakfast."

"Aw Zayn, you shouldn't have," I smiled at him. It was so sweet him doing something like that.

"Well, I made you French Toast. Liam mentioned it was one of your favourite meals." I smiled at him. He took the food out of the frying pan and placed it on a plate. I picked it up and carried it over to the table. I watched him as he placed it carefully on the table where a place had been set up. He then poured some fruit juice into the glass on the table. He placed the jug of juice back on the table and pulled the chair out and looked up at me. I walked over to him and sat on the chair, and then he pushed it in.

"Oh, really Zayn, this is just too much."

"Relax Kira. Really, it's nothing." He walked back over to the kitchen and started to clean up. I watched him for a moment, wondering how long exactly it took him to prepare all of this.

I stopped looking at him and started to eat. God, this was so good. I let an 'mmm' sound. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zayn smile a little.

"You like it?" he asked.

"It's lovely," I answered as I took another mouth full.

He left the dishes in the sink to soak, then went to the fridge. He got something out and headed towards the table. As he sat down, he opened a can of Red Bull.

"A little early in the morning for Red Bull isn't it?" I asked curiously.

"It's not early for me really; I have been up since about 8 o'clock."

I looked at him surprised. "Since when do you get up so early?"

"Since my body clock is still used to waking up early from the tour and all." He took a drink from his drink. Then he smirked. I looked at him confused.

"Why are you smirking at me?" I questioned slowly taking a sip from my drink.

"Oh nothing," he answered, "just admiring your pyjamas."

I looked down at what I was wearing. I was wearing an over-sized top that had the boys on the front and three quarter pants. I felt myself go red in the face. I looked back up to Zayn, who was now looking at me with eyebrows raised.

"Liam gave me the top before he went on tour. It was meant to be a happy reminder of him.

"And was it?"

"Kind of, I guess."

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Zayn and I both looked over to the doorway. Louis came in, rubbing his eyes; He looked over to where Zayn and I was sitting.

"Well good morning," he said happily and smiled. That was one thing that always made me feel happy, Louis's smile. He had this persona about him that always made people feel happy, no matter what was going on.

"Moring Lou," Zayn said, turning to look at him. Louis gave Zayn a look. That look! I had noticed it Louis giving Zayn that same look last night. I also remember when Niall gave the similar look last night before we came down for dinner. What was going on? I was something I missed?

I forgot about it and continued eating my breakfast. Louis came over to the table.

"That's a nice looking breakfast you have their," Louis commented.

"Yeah, it's really isn't it," I replied looking over to Zayn. He smiled.

"Did you make yourself?" he asked.

"No, I made it." Zayn cut in. Louis looked at him surprised.

"You made that?"

"Yes, why are you surprised?"

"Well, I was under the impression that you couldn't cook that well."

"Oh, thanks a lot Lou," Zayn answered sarcastically.

"You're welcome mate." Louis put his hand on Zayn's shoulder. Zayn shook it off. Louis laughed.

Louis made his way back to the kitchen and started making his breakfast.

I suddenly looked at Zayn. "Where is your breakfast?"

"Relax; I had it already when I went for a run this morning." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Louis raise his eyebrow.

"You run?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a new thing I'm doing."

"Cool, where did you run this morning."

"Yeah Zayn," Louis cut in, "where did you run this morning." I leant on the bench and rested his head on his hand.

"On the beach, about up to where the pier is near town."

Louis frowned. "So wait, your saying that you ran about 5-10km. You do know that's how far is from here to the pier."

"Yeah I know."

Louis laughed and shook his head. "Dude, if you run about 5km up and back, you would be exhausted. You would probably be still hot and sweaty."

"I had a shower when I got back."

"Your hair isn't wet."

"I dried it."

"If you had I shower, I would have heard you since I'm right next to the bathroom."

"Are you saying I'm lying?" I could see Zayn getting a little agitated. I decided that I would have to break the tension that was slowly building in the air.

"I like to run," I cut in. They both looked at me confused. Shit, I thought, come on, say something.

"Well, when I was studying for school and all, I used to run to help clear my head. It really helped me clear my head." Louis looked at me sideways. I could tell he was thinking. The he just smiled and continued making breakfast. What was that all about?

I shook my head and turned back to Zayn. "So if you wanted to, we could run in the morning together." Zayn thought for a moment. Then he smiled and said, "I think I would like that."

"You would like what?" Both Zayn and I turned to the doorway where Liam was standing.

"Zayn and I are going to start running together," I explained.

Liam looked at Zayn confused. "Running? You barely like walking."

"Well apparently he doesn't mind running," Louis put in, "he was just telling us how he run to the pier and all the way back this morning."

"I didn't run all the way up to the pier, but I got close."

Liam smirked. He went to the kitchen to get his breakfast. Louis came over to the table and sat down.

"So, how did you sleep last night?" he asked.

"Great actually," I replied

"So you ready for some surfing?"

"You bet."

"Yeah, about that," Liam cut in, "you don't have a surf board."

"Well, I was hoping that my kind, sweet, amazing brother who I love very, very much would have one that I could use."

"I may have one," he said slowly, putting the two pieces of bread he had in his hand into the toaster.

I rolled my eyes. "What do I have to do?"

"I didn't say you had to do something. But know that you mention it you could make some lunch for us to take down to the beach, but only if really want to that is." I thought about it. I knew that there would be no other way of getting the surfboard, but I could at least negotiate with him a little.

"Fine I will do it, but I want to have someone help me with it."

"Sure. Niall can help you."

"What am I doing know?" Niall had just come through to the kitchen and was already at the fridge.

"You are helping Kira make lunch for today," Liam explained.

"It's my little price to pay so that I can get to use the spare surfboard of his."

Niall laughed. "Alright, fair enough." Niall found what he was looking like left over Nandos. He placed it all on a plate and put it in the microwave to heat up.

"So what do you guys want for lunch?" I asked.

"Something with chicken," Zayn answered.

"Maybe some chocolate," Liam added.

"Do we have any leftover pizza?" Louis asked.

"No, you all ate it last night," Liam answered, making his way over to the table with his breakfast.

"How about Niall and I just surprise you." I suggested.

"Sounds fine to me," Niall said, grabbing his food out of the microwave and sitting next to me.

"Morning all," a voice from the hallway called out, "what's the topic of conversation today?" Harry was in the kitchen looking for food. Liam looked over to him and frowned.

"Harry," he said slowly, "you are where clothes right?" Harry looked over to Liam. He looked down at himself.

"Oh, ah," was all he said. I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh.

I covered my eyes and said, "You can go past Harry. I won't look." I heard him leave the kitchen and quickly head up the stairs.

"You can look now. It's safe," Niall said, trying hard not to laugh. I uncovered my eyes. Liam was shaking his head where Zayn and Louis were smirking, trying not to laugh.

"Thanks for making me breakfast again," I said. I was about to grab the dishes when Zayn quickly grabbed them before me.

"Allow me," he said smiling. He took the dishes over to the sink and started washing them.

"Oh, thank you. I'm going up stairs now," I got up and quickly went up the stairs.

Niall and I made quiet a fest for lunch. We made sandwiches for each of us, a massive salad, tea and coffee putting them in their own mugs to keep warm, a large fruit salad and chocolate that we found in the cupboards. Luckily, we were able to fit it all into a large panic basket.

I was left with just enough time to go get changed. I wore my light blue bikinis with white stripes with my wet suit over the top. I put my hair in a messy bun, grabbed my green towel with white stripes and headed down the stairs to meet the boys. They were waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" Liam asked as I got to the kitchen.

"As I will ever be. What do you think about lunch?"

"Looks good," he answered, "oh and by the way, your surfboard is outside."

I quickly pushed past him and went out the back door. Louis was outside, waxing his board. I looked over to the other board next to him. My eyes widened. It was my board. Literally, it was my board. It was white with blue, green and black swirls and a black and blue bird. I turned to Liam, who was standing beside me.

"How did you get my board?" I asked in disbelief.

"Mum gave it to me. She said it would be a good idea to take it." Good old mum, always think ahead.

I walked over to my board seeing it was already waxed. I picked it up and started to head down to the beach. I followed a small path that went down a small hill leading to a small flight of stairs. I made my way down them and onto the beach.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I loved the smell of the sea air. I opened my eyes to look out to the beautiful ocean, the way the sun reflected off the weather was almost breath taking.

"Hey Kira," a voice said. I looked over to find that it was Harry sitting on his towel. He was shirtless, only wearing his yellow, red, blue and white striped shorts. I smiled to him and walked over.

"Hi Harry. Nice to see you with some clothes on this time." Harry blushed.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I just get used to it, well, you know and, well..."

"I get it, it's okay." I put my board down, laid my out my towel next to him and sat down. We were both quiet for a moment, until Harry spoke up.

"Just thought, I haven't actually seen you in months."

"Funny, cause I've seen you everywhere." I smiled cheekily. Harry just laughed.

"Well, I can't help that. I'm kind of famous." He gave me a cheeky smirk. He laughed at him. Suddenly, I had a thought.

"Wait, what if the press finds us here?" I asked a little panicked.

"They probably won't. They don't even know where we are."

"How could you assume that? I mean, how could they not know?"

"Well, I don't know. They just don't know." I could tell Harry was trying to reassure me. But I didn't believe that the press didn't know where they were. They were the biggest boy band in the world. I didn't want to make Harry upset though.

"Fine, I believe you. But if I see my photo in the morning paper tomorrow, I'm blaming you," I said in a cheeky way.

"I will have to note that," he said with a wink. That's what I liked most about Harry; he knew how to take a joke. Whenever I'm with him, we just talk about everything and nothing, than we both end up just laughing in the end. I couldn't help but be happy when I'm around him.

"Come on Kira, you coming?" I heard Louis say from behind me. He was already heading for the surf with Liam right behind him. I quickly got up and followed them. It was cold in the water, but that didn't bother me. It was the first time I had been in the sea for a while.

I quickly court up to them. They were sitting on their boards, just waiting for a wave to come.

"Bags the last wave," I said quickly.

"Why the last?" Liam curiously.

"Because they are always the best," I answered matter-a-factly. Liam gave me a silly look. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"I got this first one," Louis shouted has he started to get ready. Liam and I paddled forward to get out of the way. We watched as Louis court the wave. I stood for about five seconds, then fell. He started to swim towards the beach. Once he got there he turned to look over at Liam and me.

"Beat that," he yelled.

"Plan to," I yelled back. I looked over to where Harry was sitting. Niall and Zayn had joined him. They were just talk amongst themselves. I could help but look at Zayn. He suddenly started to smile. God, what was it about this smile that made me have butterflies in my stomach.

My train of thought was broken when Liam yelled, "I got this one." He started to get ready to catch the wave. I moved out of his wave. I watched him as he court the wave. He was able to stay on his board until he got about a metre or so from the beach.

I turned away from the beach and watched the water. My turn, I thought. I saw my chance. It was going to be a big one. I turned around to the beach.

"Hey guys, watch this," I yelled. I turned back around and started to get ready. I started to paddle forward. I was going to get this. I felt the wave behind me and stood up. Yes, I got it. I looked over to the boys, they were cheering and shouting. I smile over to them.

Suddenly, I lost my balance and fell. I felt something hit my head hard and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kira! Kira, can you hear me?" I heard a voice cry. I was all in a daze. I didn't know where I was or who was around me. I couldn't remember a thing.

I tried to open my eyes, but I found everything was fuzzy.

"Kira, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." I felt someone touch me. I tried to move my fingers, but it felt almost impossible. I felt so weak.

"I think she can hear us," a voice said. This voice had a heavy accent, different to the other voice.

I opened my eyes again, still having fuzzy vision. Suddenly, a face came into view.

"Kira, can you see me? It's Zayn." Zayn, I thought unclear. I couldn't think straight at all.

I tried to move to get up. I sat up slowly still feeling weak, and my vision still blurred and my head still fuzzy and sore. I felt a hand on my back trying to support me.

"Easy Kira," I heard the same voice say, "take it slow." I tried to get to my feet, but my body felt shaky. Just as I was about to stand, I fell sideways into somebody.

"We need to get her to the house now," was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

I slowly opened my eyes, my vision still a little blurry. I blinked a couple of times to try and get my vision right. I found that I was in some room. It so familiar, but I couldn't think where I was. I rubbed my head, it felt so sore.

I started to sit up slowly, when I felt hands come from behind me.

"Easy there babe." I looked behind me to find that it was Louis. He helped me sit up by grabbing pillows that were on the floor.

"Thanks," I said as I watched him sit on the couch next to me.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"My head is a little sore, but besides that I'm fine. What actually happened?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"A little, I remember surfing then losing my balance, falling into the water and I blacked out. Then I remember having fuzzy vision and hearing voices around me. I think I tried to get up, but I couldn't. Then I woke up here."

"Oh, that's not too bad. You only lost about an hour."

"An hour!" I exclaimed. I started to panic. What had I missed? Had Liam done anything drastic? OH god, if he had...

"Relax," Louis said calmly, putting a hand on me to try and calm me. I started to relax a little. There was something about Louis; he had that influence over me that made things seem alright. He smiled at me.

"Do you really want to know what happened?" He asked seriously. I nodded.

"Okay, well you were surfing and you did fall. We just thought you would come back up, no problems. But before we knew what was going on, Zayn was already in the water. He grabbed your board, which by the way is fine, and somehow got you onto it and pushed you to the beach. Your head was bleeding, which is most likely the reason why your head is sore.

"Zayn had said that you had hit your head on the rocks and had knocked yourself out. Luckily, we didn't have to give you CPR. After about five minutes or so, you seemed to have woken up slightly; this is probably what you remembered. Zayn was by your side the whole time, talking to you and all. You did try to get up, but you fell into Zayn's arms. Liam said we should get you up to the house and call an ambulance, but I said that you were just unconscious and you should wake up soon. Zayn was the one you carried you up to the house the put you on the couch. He wouldn't leave your side for a minute."

"So where is he?" I asked curiously.

"He and Niall went into town for a bit. It was the only way to get him away from you. I told him that I would stay with you until he got back, so I have."

I just sat there for a moment. Zayn saved me. Zayn, the one who couldn't swim, was the one who saved me. I couldn't get over it. He was the first one you realised what had happened and just run. But why him? Why had he saved him, knowing that he couldn't swim? What if something bad had happened to him? Why didn't he let one of the other boys go in and get me? Those questions keep going around and around in my head.

My train of thought was broken when I heard a familiar come into the room. It was Liam.

"Kira, you're awake. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked concerned kneeling by my side.

"I'm fine Liam, really. My head hurts a little, but I'm fine." He let a sigh of relief.

"Oh, that's good to here." He got up and looked at me, a serious expression on his face. Oh dear, I thought, what now?

"Right, you're not surfing for the rest of the summer." My mouth dropped.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, "Why?"

"Because I said so. I don't anything else bad happening to you."

"Liam, you can't be serious. It was an accident."

"An accident that could have costed you your life." I sat there studded. I looked over to Louis; you looked just as studded as me.

Louis took a small breath and said, "Liam, don't you think you're exaggerating a little. It was an accident. Sure, it could have had some serious consequences, but it didn't true out that way."

"Exactly," I continued, "I promise I will be extra next time." I got up and hugged Liam. "I'm sorry that I scared you." Liam hugged me back.

"It's okay. I'd just hate if something bad happened to you, that's all. Mum would have my head." He pulled away, put kept his hands on my shoulders. "How about we wait a little, then maybe good surfing."

I smiled at him. "I think I can live with that."

I heard the door close behind me. I quickly turned to see Niall and Zayn walk in.

"Hey there Kira," Niall said happily, "How are you feeling?"

"Not bad," I answered. I looked over to see Zayn, but he had gone. I looked around confused.

"Where did Zayn go?" I asked confused.

"I think he went up stairs," Niall answered. I quickly made my way up the stairs. I stood outside Zayn's door. I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Who is it?" the voice on the other side asked. I opened the door and walked in.

"It's me," I answered closing the door behind me. Zayn was sitting on his bed, looked up. He quickly stood up, looking a little surprised.

"Hey," he said slowly, "uh... how are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. Head still hurts, but I will be fine." We stood there looking at each other for a moment. I decide to speak up.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me today."

"Oh, yeah," Zayn stubbled, "No worries." There was silence again. I took a small breath.

"Don't get me wrong here, but you did you save me?" Zayn frowned at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Well, the fact that you can't swim and all. I mean, something bad could have happened to you. You could have drowned, or even just hurt yourself, or..."

Zayn cut me off. "I didn't think of any of that." I looked at him surprised.

He took a small breath and continued. "Once I saw that you weren't coming back up, I just ran. I didn't care what happened to me, I just wanted you to be okay. If something bad were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do, even knowing that I could have done something to help you. That's why I saved you."

I stared at Zayn in wonder. The fact that he sacrificed himself for me was something special. I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Zayn, again," I whispered to him. He seemed a little surprised at first, but then he hugged me back.

"My pleasure, Kira," he whispered back. I pulled away, but held his shoulders looking up at him. He kept his hands on my waist, looking straight back at me. I looked into his deep, brown eyes. I felt myself get closer to him, but then I heard a voice from outside the room.

"Kira? Kira, where are you?" the voice said opening the door. It was Harry. I quickly stepped away from Zayn and looked back at Harry. He looked from Zayn, to me, then back again.

"Oh, um," he stubbled looking back at me, "Sorry to interrupt, but Kira, Liam said to tell you that we are going out for dinner tonight and that if you want to dress nice you may as well get ready now."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just out to some restaurant. But he said to be ready by no later than six." I nodded to him.

"Thanks Harry," I said. I quickly looked back at Zayn, feeling bad, then exited the room.

Zayn P.O.V

I watched Kira as she exited the room. Harry looked over to me.

"Sorry Zayn, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it," I said looking down at the ground. I went and sat on my bed, looking down at my hands. I heard Harry quickly close the door behind him.

I was so close, just so close. If only I had gone for it, maybe I could have kissed her. I put my head in my hands, running my fingers through my hair. I sat up tall, looking out the window.

Tonight, I thought, tonight will be the night I will get closer to Kira, no matter what happens. I just got to know whether she likes me the same way. God, I hope she does.

I got up and walked over to my wardrobe, finding an outfit. Tonight will be the night, I know it will be.


End file.
